


and i guess it was always you.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, more to be added - Freeform, yohamari and kanaruby are background, youriko destroys me every day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: AU where you get a tattoo whenever you fall in love - You and Riko never got off to the right start, but fate seemed to always intervene in their agreement of mutual hatred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 8 pm impulsively cause i saw other people writing and there is little to no editing in this im so sorry
> 
> rarepairs fuel me (youriko isnt that rare in my book but yohamari and kanaruby are nonexistent)

Riko had thrown out everything.

The sheets she slept next to her in, the hair clip she always told her she loved, the books she bought for her, and even some of the clothes she was fondest of.

If she could help it, she’d never be reminded of her again. 

The only thing she had left was her rose.

-

You watched as yet another girl throw a tantrum. 

“You know what? I’m sick of this! I’m sick of you pretending, and sneaking out to bars every night- yes, I know you sneak out!”

You was honestly expecting she’d snap earlier. This one was too uptight.

“I’m done with you! This tattoo is easily the worst thing to ever happen to me!”

Oh, she’d heard that line too many times for it to hurt anymore.

“Bye, You.” The door slammed.

Second one this month. 

They said to be weary of people with too many tattoos- they’ll steal your heart, and break it just as easily. 

Well, in You’s case, they were wrong.

-

Riko tapped her shoe against the table, groaning. Her date was supposed to be here a few minutes ago, and punctuality was key for any relationship.

(At least, that was what the website had said.)

She rubbed her neck worriedly, trying to distract herself, subconsciously covering up her tattoo. When she realized what she was doing, she threw her hand onto the table.

Acceptance. Acceptance. Acceptance. That was important.

(That was also what the website had said.)

Finally, she showed up. She was in a leather jacket and somewhat baggy jeans, with hair brushed through a few times and circles under her eyes. “Sup.”

“You looked hotter in your profile.”

The other girl scoffed. “What a wonderful thing to say on a first date.”

Riko turned her head to the side. “You were late and you probably prepared within 30 seconds. If you won’t go by first date formalities, I won’t, either.”

“Fair enough.” She sat down at her seat and pulled the chair in. “Even, then?”

“Hardly,” Riko responded, but held out her hand. “Riko Sakurauchi. You?”

She grinned lopsidedly, high-fiving the hand instead of shaking it. “You Watanabe. Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Definitely.”

-

Well, the date went about as well as it started.

Insults were shot across the table, shocking other customers, thinking them as mortal enemies instead of possible lovers. However, they both seemed to enjoy it; it took the pressure off, for Riko, and it was simply new to You.

“Then I suppose it’s mutual - I never want to see you ever again.”

“Awh, babe, this was so fun though!”

“Spare me the sarcasm, You Wannabe.”

“That’s not my name and you know it.”

Riko grabbed her purse and walked off, flipping her hair over her shoulder, ignoring anything else You may have shouted behind her. She was tempted to flip her off, but she thought a lady should never do such a thing.

(As she saw in the reflective glass of the restaurant windows, however, You had no such qualms.)

-

Kanan sighed, putting her face in her hands. “I’ve never seen a relationship, even for you, end so quickly.”

“It was never technically a relationship, you know.”

Kanan glared at her. “You know what I mean. Come on, you have to put some effort in to find someone you love.”

You sighed, resting her hands behind her head. “I date to find love, but it never works out, and I go on new adventures,” she responded.

“You have to give them more than a day or two of chance, You! I don’t believe you expect to love anyone; you have to believe it to see it, you know.” Kanan crossed her arms. “My tattoo didn’t appear for Ruby until a few years had passed!”

“I could never wait that long, and you know it.”

Kanan sighed. “Promise me you’ll at least try next time?”

You nodded, but they both knew she was lying. Kanan was too annoyed to say anything further.

Kanan’s phone rang from inside her purse, and as soon as she checked the screen, she broke into a smile. “Hey, honey!”

Gross.

Kanan smiled wider, nodding, even though the recipient couldn’t see her. “Yes, yes, good- Dia won’t be chaperoning, will she?” She laughed, a smile warm on her face. “No, I was just kidding, I know that was just a one-time thing; you can’t blame me for teasing you for it, though, can you?”

Kanan looked so unbelievably happy, talking to Ruby. Absentmindedly, You looked down at her arm to see her tattoo; an unnaturally pink cat, closed eyed and joyful.

At that moment, she wanted a soulmate more than ever.

So undeniably gross.

Kanan hung up, stuffing her phone away. Her eyes gleamed in anticipation. “Hey, You, guess where we’re going tonight?”

-

She hated this outfit. There were too many frills and not enough skin-covering fabric. The skirt stopped just below mid-thigh, making for a perfectly uncomfortable outfit. She had to resist the urge to hold it down. Did maids even actually wear this anymore? Did they even exist anymore? For how often she’d seen one, they were just as mythical as unicorns, or perhaps dinosaurs, if they did once roam.

“You ready, Riko?”

Riko grumbled, looking up and glaring at Mari. “I hate Thursdays.”

Mari grinned, winking. “You know, without Thursdays, there’s no Friday!”

“How in the world is Friday any better.”

As if on cue, Yohane shot out of her dressing room. “It’s devil night Friday, of course!” She, of course, was also dressed as a maid, but she had black tights where Riko had white skin. Riko grumbled in jealousy; if she got these privileges, she’d date Mari any day.

“So beautiful, Yohane! As one of your little devils, I’m simply in awe!” Mari fanned herself, obviously exaggerating. “Oh, Yohane, what can I do to ever be noticed by you?”

Riko corrected herself; no, she would never date Mari in a million years.

As much as she loved her friends, they could go over the top. On Thursdays, at Mari’s Diner, it was maid night; may as well put a neon flashing sign on the restaurant, “PEDOPHILIC MEN’S NIGHT!” They did have the flashing sign, but it would never say anything to dement the business.

The one thing she can be thankful for tonight is that if men even reach a hand up to touch her, Yohane or Mari will come in, guns blazing- or, fists blazing. Mari’s Diner has a reputation for being dangerously sexy, but if you take action, you’ll get a fist to the face.

Plus, whenever there was a girl’s table, she would be sent over there. Perhaps they knew she couldn’t handle herself as well as them.

This night, however, it worked against her.

She approached her table after being pushed out of the kitchen by Mari. “Hi, how can I help you?” A familiar face turned toward her. First, the girl was all smiles, then her face dropped into confusion for a moment, then complete nonchalance. 

“Oh, hi.” Honestly, it was just her luck.

Riko looked down in masked surprise to see her earlier date. Her smile suddenly seemed more forced than usual. “Here are the menus; would you like to start out with something to drink?” She tried to bend over as less as possible as she passed the menus around, as not to expose her. She could feel a blush seeping into her cheeks.

“Ah, yes, waters are fi-”

“Who’s outfit is awful now?”

Riko blinked in surprise. She’d thought it was mutual; they’d pretend they didn’t know each other. “Excuse me?” 

You smirked, while Kanan watched on in horror and Ruby in confusion.

“You, you can’t say that to our waitress-” 

Kanan’s muttered words were cut off as You continued. “I may have had dirty clothes, but they were dirty in the sense of dirt, not like…. This.”

Riko’s blush only grew. “Ma’am, this was my company’s decision-”

“Come on, enough with the excuses. At least I’m wearing something decent.”

Riko’s eyebrows raised, and she said nothing as Kanan took You by the hood, blabbering apologies, and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. “I’m terribly sorry, I need to go have a talk with my-” she turned her head to You- “friend outside.”

And so Riko was left, stunned, with only a redhead at the table, laughing nervously. 

“H-hi…”

Riko smiled apologetically at the girl. “Sorry, me and that girl….. We had an altercation earlier. Would you like to request a new waitress?” 

Ruby’s eyes flicked to the door, and shook her head. “N-no…. I promise, after she talks her down, You will be much more polite.”

The waitress nodded, still standing at the table. “Well then, would you like something to drink?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im, like, gay, scoob

The rest of the night went both better and worse than Riko expected.

Better, in the fact You didn’t send any snide comments her way. In fact, whenever she arrived at the table, You was perfectly silent. Kanan must’ve really chewed her out; she was scary, even to Riko, who wasn’t scolded at all.

Worse, in that You would glare at her any time Kanan wasn’t intensely focused on making sure You wasn’t being rude. One time she even snickered, but the older girl sent her a look that would make an adult man wince.

Yohane and Mari quickly caught onto what was happening, as they had heard of the earlier bad date. Though Riko’s original plan was to hide in the back most of the time, Mari would shove her out with silly tasks; such as watering the plant right next to You’s table. 5 times, to be exact.

Once they finally finished dinner (You was a slow eater, too), they excused themselves quickly and left a hefty tip, even though Kanan had already apologized with a $100 bill. Despite the money, Riko found herself wishing they had never come into the restaurant in the first place.

“So,” Mari started, watching her employee wipe tables down at the end of the night. “I’m guessing you didn’t kiss and make up, did you?”

Riko shook her head, refusing to let her get a rise out of her. She heard Yohane swear, and looked up to see her passing Mari a quarter. The blonde giggled, stuffing it in her pocket, but continued. “Unfortunate. You two could’ve had a second chance; I’m sure those two other ladies would’ve gotten up if you asked.”

“I would’ve begged them to sit back down,” Riko retorted. “Being alone with her is the last thing I want.”

“Come on, Lily,” Yohane joined, trotting over. “Just one bad conversation doesn’t make her a terrible person. You know this more than anyone, with your habit of bad first impressions.”

Riko blushed, but sighed. “Two bad conversations now, and I’m not sure which one was worst.” 

Mari touched her shoulder, and Riko jolted up, not expecting the contact. “Listen, Riko; maybe give her a chance? Call her back; you have her number, don’t you?”

Riko shrugged the hand off, and finished wiping down the last table. “I know you guys are just trying to help, but the first girl I meet isn’t likely to be someone I love, anyway.” She smiled gently, walking to the kitchen. “I deleted her number, anyway.”

-

Riko walked into her apartment, flopping on the couch, exhausted. She stared at the ceiling, wondering how badly one day can possibly go. Realizing, as the cold hit her, the heat bill was probably cut, she determined it could go pretty badly. 

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled down the numbers, stopping at one that hadn’t called in months. She looked at it, hesitant, and scrolled back up to her most recent calls.

_You Watanabe._ Second from first; she was the one that had contacted her, apparently liking her profile on that stupid dating site. She had sounded nice enough on the phone, but as Riko knew well, seeing was believing. 

She stared at the bright phone screen for a while before shutting it off and rolling over. Maybe she’d sleep on the couch tonight.

-

Kanan wasn’t actually all that surprised to hear You had gone through most of the girls in this town, but hearing the ridiculous statement out loud was still shocking enough.

“You _what_.”

“Listen; between friend groups who won’t date anyone who’s dated within their circle, the low population of girls who like girls here, and how many bad reviews are on my dating profile, I can’t seem to find anyone.” You groaned, repeatedly throwing a tennis ball into the air and catching it, laid down on her bed. Kanan was beside her bed, glaring down at the girl, and Ruby was just outside the door, peeking into the conversation. “Yeah, yeah, Seattle is big and gay, but not big or gay enough. I’m basically Satan to this city.”

“I have the same opinion,” Kanan growled, eyes piercing. “How does someone even do that.”

“Skill, probably.”

Kanan walked out of the room, head in her hands. “Okay, Kanan, count to ten, count to ten.” After a few more seconds, she turned back around, looking from outside the door. “I don’t know why the hell I’m doing this, but I’ll arrange a girl’s diving class. You’re joining, and this is the last time I’m helping you with your little romantic escapades.”

You shot up into a sitting position, ball falling in her lap. “Really?”

Kanan sighed, pinching her nose. “Yes, and don’t make me regret it.” She looked up again, eyes suddenly sullen. “You, please, just- just try, okay?” 

You glanced over, frowning in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“No, You, you have to really try.” Kanan smiled, almost sadly. “Look for someone who you like, and don’t give up, don’t act rude. Act like they’re already your soulmate.” Ruby stepped in, taking Kanan’s hand. “I know you don’t understand how important it is, but please; once you do, you’ll feel weightless.”

You stared at her. “Y-Yes, I mean, yeah, sure.” 

“Good.”

-

Riko didn’t exactly know what possessed her friends to drag her into this. She was afraid of swimming, but here she was, going on a diving tour. 

“Riko, really, it’s not that hard!” Mari chimed, splashing some water on her, which she immediately wiped off. “All you have to do is move one arm, than the other, than your legs, and you’re afloat!” 

She took one look at the water; the dark blue water, that could be hiding anything underneath; and shook her head. “No.”

Mari winked, laughing. “Well, then, it’s good I already signed us all up!” She ripped off her clothes, much to Riko’s horror, showing a light yellow two piece underneath. “Let’s go get changed into our wetsuits, Lily!”

“Not you too.”

“It’s a cute nickname, Lilyyyy.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Only if you go with us.”

If looks could kill, Riko was sure she gave Mari one.

“You’ll have fun,” Mari cooed, pushing her to the water. “Just step in!”

“Mari, I’m not changed.” 

“Oops!” She covered her mouth, chuckling. “Then go get changed, silly!”

-

Riko stepped into the diving shop, looking around, immediately spotting her goal; the wetsuits. She jogged over, looking at the sizes. She chose regular black ones for her and her friends, glad they weren’t deciding what they were wearing, glancing at the bright pink ones to the left.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

She looked over to the cashier, and immediately, horror filled her stomach.

There she was; You’s scarier friend. She seemed not to recognize her, thankfully, only putting on a bright smile, though she knew how customer service could make you act.

“Uh, I’d like to buy these wetsuits, please,” she said, rushing over to the counter, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

“Right away, ma’am,” she said, scanning the tags skillfully. Thankfully, she was quick, and she didn’t have to worry too much about taking to long and accidentally meeting her. 

She turned to exit, and if she felt horror before, this was nothing compared to that.

-

You smirked coolly, looking at her ex date. _This should be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their friends really care abt them a lot
> 
> also im still gay
> 
> twitter - @yourikos
> 
> tumblr - @chikarubys

**Author's Note:**

> im awful at endings


End file.
